


More Than Words

by RockNRollNShit



Category: Def Leppard
Genre: 1980s, 80s, Classic Rock, F/M, Rock and Roll, rock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockNRollNShit/pseuds/RockNRollNShit
Summary: You and Joe have been teasing and bickering with each other since the day you met. The two of you would never admit you’ve actually been flirting with on another. (Based off of a Skam episode)





	More Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> I based this off of season 2 episode 3 of Skam. Enjoy! Also feedback is always appreciated!

Your friend Charlotte had been drunk texting you all night. She was at some party Joe Elliott had thrown and was begging you to come. You, Charlotte, your friend Amy, and your roommate Amanda have been best friends with the Def Leppard guys for a few years now. You originally told them you weren't going because partying was absolutely not your thing but then Charlotte texted you that there was drama between Joe and your friend Amy and that she ran out crying. Amy for some reason was in love with Joe and you honestly couldn't figure out why. Despite that, she was your best friend and you had to check on her.  
You showed up to the party and Charlotte immediately flung her arms around you putting her whole weight on you. Almost spilling the bottle of wine in her hand. Good thing she was tiny.  
"(Y/n)!! You came!!"  
"Yepp I'm here..." you wrapped an arm around her. "Where's Amy?"  
"Huh? What?" Charlotte looked like she was close to passing out.  
"You said she was upset?"  
"Shit... uhm I think she left. She's so in love with Joe and I don't think he loves her back." She fell back in your arms and you tried to pull her back to her feet when she spotted Vivian and Sav.  
"YOU CAMEEE!!" She throw herself around both of the boys giving them a big hug as they both tried to keep her from falling.  
Sav smirked "Hi Charlotte... I see you've found the wine."  
"Ahh I love you guys so fucking much you know that?" She smiled  
"Yes, yes, we know love you only tell us every time you're drunk." Viv smiled.  
"Oh! Viv! That girl you think is hot, she's totally here!" Charlotte smiled, practically falling over until Sav caught her again. "S-she's over there! Go get her!!"  
Viv laughed. "Thanks Char." And walked over to find this girl he's been trying to get with for weeks. Not everyone is too keen on rockstar boyfriends apparently.  
Across the room you spotted Joe. He was looking back at you with a smirk. You were not letting him get away that easy.  
"Here, hold this." You handed Charlotte your jacket and keys and headed straight towards Joe.  
Joe smiled.   
"You came."  
"What did you do to Amy this time??" You snapped  
"What?" He gave you a confused look.  
"She ran out of here crying."   
Joe sighed.  
"She tried to hook up but I said I wasn't interested..."  
"You didn't say anything about me?" You raised an eyebrow.  
You and Joe had been spending a lot more time together. For no reason in particular. You'd never admit it was because you had feeling for him. Cause that certainly wasn't true.  
"No. Of course I didn't say anything about you." He laughed.  
"I should go find her then..." You walked over to the closet to grab your stuff and Joe followed behind. You searched around for your jacket when you remember Charlotte had it. And left.  
"Shit... Joe I need to borrow your phone. Char left with all my stuff."  
"Here theres one in a more quiet room."  
Joe took you over to a the other room down the hall.  
"Right there." He pointed towards the phone and left to give you some privacy.  
You picked up the receiver and dialed your roommate Amanda.   
"Hey Mandy, it's (y/n). Charlotte took all my shit and I'm stuck at Joe's place. Please call this number when you get this." You put the phone back on the receiver.  
———  
You walked out and spotted Sav making out with this girl in his lap. He's been seeing her for a few years, shes a vocalist in a famous girl group that was also good friends with the band. You liked her. She always had your back when you were making fun of Joe.  
Joe walked over and smirked.   
"Hey! Do I get a turn?"  
Without pulling away both Sav and the girl flipped Joe off while continuing to make out.   
"She doesn't like it when I ask for a turn." Joe whispered to you.  
"You're such a little shit you know that?" You looked at him.  
"You love it." Joe smirked.  
"You wish." You rolled your eyes.  
"Alright Savvy it's time to head out. Party's over." The two lovers looked at each other and giggled.  
You always liked them together. Despite how long they've been together they're still in love like the first day.   
Sav had his arms wrapped around his girl who was wearing his leather jacket.   
"See ya Joseph." The girl smirked.   
"Bye" she smiled giving you a wave.  
"Yeah you two gonna give us another show?" Joe said slyly to the couple  
"Fuck off Joe." Sav shot back, walking out the door.  
"Use protection!" Joe yelled at them as the door closed behind them.  
You rolled your eyes and sat down on the couch.  
Joe walked over to the fridge, walked back to you and handed you a beer.   
"I'm good." You held your hand up.  
He rolled his eyes. "Surprise, surprise. You want anything else?"  
"Hmm." You thought for a minute then smiled at him. "Hot Coco?"  
———  
Joe studied the directions on the box a little too seriously causing you to laugh.  
"Does Joe Elliott not know how to make Coco?"  
"I do!" He smirked. "I just want to do it right." He said softly getting close to you. You were sitting on the counter while he was right in front of you. Giving you no where to escape to so you turned your head the other way to hide your blush, causing Joe to smile even bigger, almost like he won something.  
He went back to the mug, mixed everything together, and put it in the microwave. He looked over at you while the microwave was warming up the mug and gave you a wink causing you to roll your eyes.  
Once the microwave beeped joe took the hot mug out and mixed it up a little more then handed it to you.  
"Here you go, one hot coco for (y/f/n)." He placed the cup in front of you.  
"Why, thank you." You smiled jumping off the counter and taking it into the living room.  
Joe followed behind, sitting down on the windowsill and opening the window. He took out a lighter and lit a cigarette.  
You wandered around looking at the big impressive living room until you stopped, noticing a box of Def Leppard t shirts by the tv. You gasped putting your mug down and picking up one of the shirts. And holding it up to you. Causing Joe to laugh.  
"You want one?"   
You gasped again jokingly   
"Oh my god! Really?!" You posed with the t shirt.  
"How do I look? It's the best t shirt ever I heard every girl that fucks Joe Elliott gets one!" This caused Joe to laugh again.   
"I could be super cool wearing one of these." You smirk throwing it back into the pile. You turned around and spotted a white shiny acoustic in the corner of the room.  
"Ooh!" You smiled as you picked it up and sat down with it.  
"A guitar too? But you're the singer you don't play guitar." You teased.  
Joe took a drag of his cigarette. "I'm lousy but I do play."  
Your smile grew wider.   
"Yeah? What do you play for?"  
Joe just smiled.  
"You obviously play for girls... I know it. What do you play?"  
Joe just looks at you with a loving smile, curious as to what you think.  
"Is it country?"  
Joe burst out laughing at that.  
"Ah! I bet it is! I know what you play..."  
You began strumming the guitar.  
"I feel it in my fingers. I feel it in my....toes." you made a face at him on the last word.  
Joe just continued laughing at you.  
"The love that's all around me, and so the feeling grows..." you stopped strumming.  
"yeaaaahhh..." you sang with a smile.  
Joe giggled an nodded in agreement. "Yeah..."  
You smiled back.  
"Was that it?"  
Joe just giggled.  
"No? No... then it's more like..."  
You begin strumming again.  
"It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart. Without saying a word, you can light up the dark yeaaaahhh mhmmm..." you stopped strumming again and looked at him.  
"Just like that, with a little bit of rapping."  
Joe laughs, his face lights up. You have that effect on him and you don't even realize.  
"No? Really?" You stopped to think while Joe watched you.  
"oh! Now I know, Joseph. I know it. I know what you're playing..." you paused. "...Other then girls..."  
Joe chuckled and shook his head at that comment.  
You began strumming again.  
"Saying I love you, is not the words I want to hear from you..."  
Joe stopped laughing and looked up at you.   
"It's not that I want you not to say but i-" you stopped to find the chord then continued.   
"If you only knew, how easy..."  
You looked up right at him to find his staring at you with a serious look on his face. Almost like he was concentrating.  
"...it would be to show you how I feel. More than words is all you have to do to make it real, then you wouldn't have to say that you love me. Cause I'd already know..." You had no idea but he was absolutely lost in your beauty. You're voice sounded better than any angel to him. But he'd never admit that. "What would you do, if my heart was torn in two? More than words to show you feel, that you're love for me is real. What would you say? If I took those words away? Then you couldn't make things new, just by saying I love you."  
You looked back over at him and saw him still staring at you. You both continued to look into each others eyes. Getting lost in his green eyes. You never noticed how beautiful they were. Like an enchanted forest or something. Something beautiful.  
"(Y/n), You're so-"  
He was interrupted by the phone ringing.  
"I think it's for you."  
You got up and picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
"Hey girl I'm home now. Just call from downstairs and I'll let you in." Amanda spoke on the other side.  
"Yeah... okay. Bye." You hung up.  
Joe looked up at you. "She home?"  
You paused for a minute.  
"Uh... no, no she... she uh went home with some guy she met while she was out. So... uh. Yeah." You looked up at him biting your lip from nerves.  
Joe just smiled at you. "Guess you're staying here."  
———  
Joe opened the door to his bedroom letting you in.   
"I can uh sleep on the couch." Joe scratched his head.  
"No-no this is fine, just..." you laid down on the right side getting under the covers. "This is my side and this is your side. Don't invade my personal space." You pointed a finger at him.  
Joe smirked. "Fine by me."   
He undid his belt and slid his jeans off leaving him in boxers and a t shirt. You blushed a little but quickly looked away to hide it. Joe pushed his hair our of his eyes and looked at you.  
"You going to sleep with all your clothes on?"  
You gave him a look.  
"Yes." You snapped.  
Joe smirked again. "Okay." And pulled his shirt off.  
You blushed even harder turning over onto your side to hide it.  
The phone rang again and your eyes grew wide. You sat up quickly but it was too late.  
"Hello?"  
You watched as a big smirk grew on his face.  
You quickly turned back around.  
"Its Amanda. She says she's too tired to wait up for you much longer and wants to know when you're coming home?"  
You groaned  
"She's so keen on me that she can't leave."  
"Joe! No!"  
You reached over trying to take the phone from him.  
"Hey! You're on my side now!" He laughs.  
You grabbed a pillow and hit him with it.  
"She'll be home tomorrow! Bye Amanda!" Joe laughs, quickly puts the phone down.  
"You suck." You smiled as you lay back down on your side.  
Joe smirks.  
"You like me don't you?"  
Silence passes as you smile.  
"Goodnight Joe."  
"Goodnight (y/n)."


End file.
